La luce dei tuoi occhi
by Ida59
Summary: Gli ultimi pensieri di Severus Piton, mentre il suo sguardo annega negli occhi verdi di Harry.


La luce dei tuoi occhi

 **Titolo:** La luce dei tuoi occhi

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 28-29 giugno e 9-13 luglio 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** angst, introspettivo, character death

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Lily, Harry

 **Pairing** : Severus/Lily

 **Epoca** : 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : Missing moment

 **Riassunto:** Gli ultimi pensieri di Severus Piton, mentre il suo sguardo annega negli occhi verdi di Harry. 

**Parole/pagine** : 979 (comprese le 105 della poesia) - 3

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per il secondo turno del concorso "La prosa ispira la poesia" del Magie Sinister Forum ispirata dalla poesia "Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi" di Pavese; è risultata al 3° posto.

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi (Cesare Pavese) 

_Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi,  
questa morte che ci accompagna  
dal mattino alla sera, insonne,  
sorda, come un vecchio rimorso  
o un vizio assurdo. I tuoi occhi  
saranno una vana parola,  
un grido taciuto, un silenzio.  
Così li vedi ogni mattina  
quando su te sola ti pieghi  
nello specchio. O cara speranza,  
quel giorno sapremo anche noi  
che sei la vita e sei il nulla_

 _Per tutti la morte ha uno sguardo.  
Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi.  
Sarà come smettere un vizio,  
come vedere nello specchio  
riemergere un viso morto,  
come ascoltare un labbro chiuso.  
Scenderemo nel gorgo muti._

Mi sono ispirata a tutti i versi della poesia che, volta a volta, sono trascritti nel testo della mia prosa per introdurne il relativo brano.

Ho fatto una sola forzatura, volgendo al maschile quel _"quando su te sola ti pieghi"._

La luce dei tuoi occhi

 _Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi_

I tuoi occhi verdi, Lily, pieni di luce e di speranza nel futuro colmo di magia che ti si dispiegava davanti.

Da ragazzino vivevo per specchiarmi nei tuoi occhi; da adulto ho trascorso la mia intera esistenza pensando che sarei morto felice se solo avessi potuto ancora una volta annegare il mio nero sguardo in loro.

Vorrei poterli ricordare brillanti e gioiosi com'erano nella verde radura dove, con l'entusiasmo di un bimbo che crede d'avere tra le mani un meraviglioso avvenire, ti svelai i primi segreti della magia, quando ancora il futuro risplendeva anche nei miei occhi neri, pieni d'orgoglio allora, solo cupi e spenti, adesso, privi d'ogni scintilla di vita.

Proprio come i tuoi occhi, Lily, che ogni notte tornano negli incubi a tormentarmi: gli occhi vuoti di una morta, della donna che il mio desiderio di rivalsa e vendetta uccise, gli occhi della donna che continuo ad amare, anche dopo tutti questi anni, sempre!

 _questa morte che ci accompagna  
dal mattino alla sera, insonne,  
sorda, come un vecchio rimorso  
o un vizio assurdo._

Così rifuggo il sonno, ma certo non i miei rimorsi, ed il pensiero della morte mi accompagna sempre, in ogni ora del giorno, legato al mio amore perduto, alla mia colpa più grande.

No, non ho paura della morte: è la fedele compagna della mia solitaria esistenza, sogghigna al mio fianco ogni giorno, quando rischio la vita mentendo con disinvolta perizia davanti agli occhi di rubino della Serpe cui un tempo permisi di strapparti la vita.

Agogno la morte come una liberazione, la cessazione del mio tormento e del gelo della solitudine.

 _I tuoi occhi  
saranno una vana parola,  
un grido taciuto, un silenzio._

Rivedo i tuoi occhi, spalancati nel gelido silenzio della morte, verdi come la speranza perduta, verdi come il raggio fatale che spense la tua vita.

E rimane solo il nero silenzio di un amore mai rivelato, il grido muto di un cuore straziato, il gemito spezzato di un uomo senza più lacrime. Il rimpianto di un amore mai nato, cui io stesso tappai per sempre la bocca, con le mie mani lorde di sangue innocente.

 _Così li vedi ogni mattina  
quando su te sola ti pieghi  
nello specchio._

Guardo il mio pallido riflesso immobile nello specchio, le labbra serrate, mute d'amore, e gli occhi vuoti, neri di mancanza, privi d'ogni speranza e pieni solo di un oscuro e doloroso nulla.

Vedo solo il riflesso cupo del Passato, nel mio sguardo: per me non c'è Futuro e il Presente è solo un dovere pieno di atroce sofferenza.

Così, come sempre in tutti questi lunghi anni, dopo aver fissato il rovente rogo di dolore del mio rimorso divampare nello specchio, anche questa mattina, con gesti lenti e misurati, per l'ultima volta ho indossato la mia maschera di gelida impassibilità, fedele compagna della mia solitudine, pronto ad affrontare e ricevere l'odio che io stesso ho fomentato contro di me.

L'odio che vedo negli occhi di tuo figlio, al posto dell'amore che non vidi mai nei tuoi.

Nel mio sguardo stanco, invece, solo il nero nulla di chi ha perduto tutto.

 _O cara speranza,  
quel giorno sapremo anche noi  
che sei la vita e sei il nulla.  
_

Della mia esistenza io stesso decretai il nulla, la devastai, insieme ad altre vite innocenti, ed alla tua.

La speranza del tuo amore era la mia vita ed io la uccisi con un imperdonabile insulto, distruggendo il futuro con una sola parola in un fugace istante di rabbiosa umiliazione.

No, non c'è alcuna speranza per gli assassini, ma solo l'oblio del nulla. Ed io sono il peggiore tra gli assassini, perché uccisi l'Amore e l'Amicizia, costringendomi poi a fingere di vivere solo per pagare le mie colpe, compiendo il mio dovere, ogni giorno camminando incurante sul filo sottile della menzogna che separa la mia vita dal baratro della morte.

 _Per tutti la morte ha uno sguardo.  
Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi._

Perché io morii la notte in cui il tuo sguardo si spense a causa della mia ricerca del potere.

E di nuovo morii quando il sorriso azzurro si congelò nel verde fatale delle mie parole d'assassino, strazio atroce di un'anima condannata per sempre all'Oscurità dalle imperdonabili colpe del passato.

Ed ora che ho adempiuto al mio ultimo dovere, rivelando tutti gli essenziali ricordi a tuo figlio, ora voglio solo che anche il mio corpo, dilaniato dalle feroci zanne di Nagini, finalmente muoia ricongiungendosi al mio povero cuore.

 _Sarà come smettere un vizio,  
come vedere nello specchio  
riemergere un viso morto,  
come ascoltare un labbro chiuso._

In fin dei conti, per me morire significa solo smettere di soffrire, un vizio che non mi ha mai lasciato da quando ti persi, Lily.

Morire significa vedere il mio riflesso sciogliersi lento nello specchio di amate iridi verdi che ora brillano nel viso di tuo figlio, che mi guarda muto mentre io non posso più parlare ma solo donargli l'infinito l'amore racchiuso nella sofferenza dei miei ricordi.

 _Scenderemo nel gorgo muti._

Non posso parlare, la gola è in fiamme e lo squarcio infertomi da Nagini me lo impedisce.

Morirò in silenzio, come sempre ho vissuto, nel dolore interminabile della tua perdita.

Avevo sempre pensato che sarei stato solo anche in questo momento fatale, invece i tuoi occhi sono con me ad accompagnarmi in questo ultimo viaggio che, forse, non è diretto ad un vuoto abisso di oscurità.

Sarebbe bizzarro scoprire che, se la mia esistenza è stata solo un desolato nulla, ci può essere invece qualcosa dopo la morte. No, non ci avevo mai fatto alcun conto, ma la luce verde dei tuoi occhi mi racconta una speranza che non conobbi mai in vita.

Sì, veramente bizzarro scoprirlo proprio nel momento della mia morte, nella luce sorridente dei tuoi occhi che mi accoglie e mi regala infine la pace.

[Va bene, se proprio Severus deve morire, che almeno sia finalmente in pace!]

5


End file.
